


One Life out of Many: Episode FFXV

by Wolva_Hyrule



Series: One Life out of Many [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Crossover, Dominant Ignis, F/M, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Hurts So Good, Legend of Zelda References, Noctis Lives, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original character/Ignis Scientia, Poor Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolva_Hyrule/pseuds/Wolva_Hyrule
Summary: Wolva Hyrule, the young elder princess of Hyrule, finds herself in the kingdom of Lucis. She takes the course to train to become one of Prince Noctis's Crownsguard, and ends up being selected to be the one to join them. She joins the boys on their trip to bring Noctis to Altissia, and ends up getting sucked into the whirlwind of events that take place, and not without somehow falling in love along the way.*Spoilers for the main story of Final Fantasy XV, and also Episode Ignis*





	1. Starting all Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First i would like to sincerely thank you all for reading my story! I’ve wanted to write these for so long, and I am so thankful to everyone who reads! And for those who want the smut, it won’t be for a while, but stay tuned! It shall come! Next, I would like to give a little background. Wolva is Princess Zelda’s older sister from the world of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She fought alongside Link in the battle to take Hyrule back from darkness. Once the light was resorted, the Royal Court planned to force her to marry a suitor of their choice, so she would be crowned queen. They refused to crown Zelda, since Wolva is this timeline’s incarnate of the Goddess Hylia. So, in order to live and love as she wished, she ran away to different worlds to seek refuge. If you would like me to write and post the beginning of her story, please let me know! Whether it’s just as her telling the story in a shortened form, or a full story, let me know and I’ll write it! Please also take the time to comment and let me know what you think! Lastly, I do not own the rights to characters from The Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, or any other major series mentioned in the story. Thank you, and enjoy!!

When I hopped out of the portal I had opened, I looked around to see that I was in a large, gorgeous city. It looked extremely familiar to me, but I couldn't place why, so I shrugged it off and started walking. The buildings towered over me, there were skyscrapers left and right. The sun glinted off the metal structures almost as if they were made of diamond. I wandered around, admiring the new environment.

I walked into a store to purchase some clothes that fit this world better than my green tunic with chain mail, my long green hat, and my leather straps. I looked around and found a green, cold shoulder shirt, a white-leather vest with the golden word "Goddess" across it, and blue jean shorts. I also found some non-prescription glasses that I liked. I dressed in the clothes I picked out in the shop's dressing room, and examined my reflection. My long, blonde hair was laying nicely on my back, with my long, pointed ears peeking out the sides. My crystal blue eyes had a small sparkle in them when I put the glasses on, and my lean, yet curvy body fit the clothes perfectly. I took the tags off and walked out to buy the clothes that were on my body. I saw a small bin of hair ties, so I grabbed one of them as well. I paid the cashier everything I owed her, then tied my hair into a high pony tail. I smiled and walked out the door, to start exploring this foreign city.

Before long, I heard two men having a conversation that peaked my interest.  
"Did you hear that the Crownsguard is letting a new member in?" one man asked.

"Yeah! It's expensive to go through the two week-long training session though...200 Gil! And it's mandatory..." I saw the second man look down at his feet.

"Excuse me?" I walked over to the men. "Where can you sign up for the training session?" I reached into my pocket to grab some gil. "Also, here. To help cover the expenses" I handed it to the second man.

"Thank you," he exclaimed. "You can sign up at the Citadel."

"Thanks!" I started walking, then I realized I had no idea where I was going, so I jogged up to the man who was walking in front of me. He had blond hair and green eyes, and he was wearing a dark purple leopard print button up shirt, a leather-looking blazer, leather pants, black and silver driving gloves, and black half-frame glasses. "Excuse me, can you point me in the direction of the Citadel?" The man looked down at me, as he was maybe a little less than a foot taller than me.

"I am heading there myself. For what reason are you traveling there?" he asked.

"I would like to sign up for the Crownsguard training." I smiled. He looked from my face to my feet, then back to my face. He had a subtle disapproving look on his face.

"Very well. Follow me." He walked with me throughout the modern, yet gorgeous city. "For what reason do you want to be a member of his Highness's Crownsguard?”

"I wish to improve my skills and learn new techniques," I replied.

"Is that all?" He seemed to be prying, as if to uncover some deep, dark secret from me.

"I assure you, it is." I stopped in my tracks as we arrived at a large, towering building, taller than all of the other buildings in the city. It was absolutely gorgeous, with gold accents all over the towering structure. There was also a large roundabout in the front, with a couple cars parked. I could feel my eyes grow wide, as the familiar sights sparked memories that had been long forgotten. I was in Insomnia, the crown city of the kingdom of Lucis. I had been there as a child, when I was about ten years old. I went to school there for a while, and I met the kingdom's prince, Noctis.

I smiled, having a change of plan. Now I wouldn't just go to the session for just training, I would go to also try out to be a member of the Crownsguard.

"Here we are." He turned to me. He held out his hand. "Ignis Scientia." I shook his hand. I hesitated, knowing that if Noctis remembered me, and he had any part in choosing the new member of his guard, he might be biased. So, I made up a name.

"Alexia Kalos. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled, and he nodded to me. "I look forward to meeting you again." He walked off into the Citadel.

There was a table outside the building with a few men sitting, writing down information. I walked over to them.

"Is this where we the sign up for the training?" I asked one of them. Even though he was sitting, I could tell he was extremely tall. He had a black mullet, which surprisingly looked good on him, a very short beard lining his chin, amber eyes, and a scar going down the left side of his face. He was wearing no shirt, but he had a leather jacket on. The man smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes. Are you here to sign up a friend?" He asked.

"No, I would like to attend myself," I responded.

"Huh, alright. We haven't had any women sign up yet, that's all. My name's Gladiolus, I'll be one of the instructors." He held out his massive hand to shake mine, and when I did, his hand seemed to almost engulf my small appendage. I seemed so small compared to him, yet somehow I wasn't intimidated. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss?"

"Alexia. Alexia Kalos." I smiled and handed him 200 Gil. "My fee."

"Okay! Just walk inside and you'll be escorted to your room. The course is two weeks long, so any accommodations you need, we will provide. Classes will start tomorrow, so relax tonight, and get yourself settled. There's a library you can go to if you'd like to read. That's my personal favorite spot." He smiled. "I look forward to working with you!”

"And I with you!" I responded, smiling. I walked inside and followed a servant to my room. It was moderate in size, but the rest of the room was beautiful and grand. I flopped onto the bed. I closed my eyes, eagerly awaiting the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter! Please take the time to comment and share what you think about my story!


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda, or any other franchises mentioned in the story. Thanks for reading!!

I woke up and looked out my window, to see that it was pitch black outside. All I saw was my faint reflection in the glass. I stat up and turned to look at my clock, and I saw that it was only one in the morning. I stood up and walked out of my bedroom, the key in my pocket.

  
I wandered around the dark halls, looking for something interesting. I finally walked past a room with its door open, so walked back and took a peek in. It was a very wide room that had a marble floor and some large pillars on the outer rim. I saw some weapons hanging on the opposite wall, along with a couple obstacles and dummies. I came to the conclusion that this was a training room. I smiled brightly and ran to the weapons and dummies. I set most of them up, and started to train.

  
I started by grabbing the greatsword. I picked it up and rested it on my shoulder. It was extremely heavy, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I started swinging at the dummy, which with the first hit, it started to move around. I smirked and ran after it. I swung my sword at it multiple times, hitting it. And with each blow, the dummy got faster.

  
"Shit...this sword's getting to be too slow." I put the greatsword back, then I closed my eyes. I held out my hand, and the Master Sword appeared. I grasped the end, and ran at the animatronic. I slashed at it, and in result, it began to pick up even more speed. It also started shooting large bullets at me. When they hit me, they were a bit painful, but all they did was bounce off me then disappear. I began to get used to its pattern, so I could dodge the bullets easier. I then ran at it and began to attack once again. It took a while, but when it finally began to pick up too much speed for me to handle, I ran back to the weapons pile. There were two daggers, a gun, a polearm, and a large shield. I decided to strap the gun and it's holster to my hip, and I picked up the daggers.

  
This time, I hid behind a pillar that was closest to where I was. The animatronic was darting around the room, trying to locate my position. When it got close to me, I ran out from behind the pillar and started attacking it with my daggers. After a couple hits, it retreated backwards a bit. I then pulled out the gun that I had and started shooting at it, causing it to fall over. I ran at it as fast as I could, jumped, took my daggers, and plunged them into the chest area of the robot. The "eyes" that were glowing faded, and I stood back up. After I brushed myself off, I heard someone clapping. I spun around to see it was the man who I met at the registration table, Gladiolus.

  
"I'm impressed, and not just by the way you absolutely dominated that dummy." He walked over, smiling. "I've never seen a recruit sacrifice their sleep to train, at least at night," he said with a smirk. "You wake early enough as it is."

  
"I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry." I bowed to him, and he chuckled.   
"You don't have to do that. This is what we do." He put his left hand behind his back, and his right hand on his his heart, in a fist. He bowed his head slightly, but not nearly as much as I did. I mimicked him, and he smiled. "Good. Now you should get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

  
"Yes sir." I repeated the motion and went to put the weapons I used back.

  
"Hey, you can keep those. You seem to use them well." He smiled. "I'll make sure to sign you up first for the courses for those specific weapons. It's Alexia, correct?"

  
"Yes," I said, smiling. "Thank you sir!" I walked back to my room, and laid my weapons next to my bed. I curled up in my bed and closed my eyes, getting some much needed rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these first couple chapters are short, but I promise that once things begin to pick up, they’ll get longer. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda, or any other franchises mentioned here. Thanks for reading!

I woke up to my clock's alarm blaring in my ear. I slammed my hand down on the top of it, and the pealing sound turned off. I sat up and stretched, looking at the clock, and I saw that it was six in the morning. I stood and cleaned myself up a bit before grabbing my weapons and walking down to the dining hall.

  
When I arrived, I looked around at the grand room. As with most of the building, most of the room was made of marble, with gold accents and other adornments. There were many tables set up in preparation for the meal that was about to occur. The tables had an emerald green cloth over the top, and there was gold plates, with silver cutlery. I could tell, however, that these were not made of those pure elements. Why would they risk such expensive cutlery and dish ware on students that have almost a ninety-five percent chance of never coming back after the training? I made my way over to the long tables towards the front, on which were many different trays of delectable looking food. I was the first one there, so I went to get my plate of food from the chef.

  
"Um...are you sure you're in the right place miss," he asked me. "This banquet hall is reserved for the men taking part in the Crownsguard training session."

  
"I know. I'm here for the training," I responded.

  
"Are...you sure?" He looked up and down my body, then looked at me with a disapproving expression on his face.

  
"Yes, I'm sure." I took a plate from him, chose the foods I wanted, and went to a table. I sat and began to eat, and before long, others began to file in. Nobody sat at the table with me, which I was alright with, but the aggravation that came out of that moment was from the way I was treated by the other trainees.

  
"What's a sweet girl like you doing here at the Crownsguard training? Shouldn't you be at home making cookies or something?" One of the trainees remarked.

  
"You should smile more sweetheart! With a chest like that you should be grinning all the time!" Another shouted to me. I also got a variety of whistles and catcalls during the time where I was trying to eat. I did my best to ignore everything, but it surely didn't put me in a good mood for the rest of the day.

  
After most of the trainees were finished eating, Gladiolus stood up at the front of the room and began to speak.

"Welcome, trainees, to the Crownsguard training session. On behalf of all of us here at the Citadel, we thank you for coming. It is a great honor to be a member of the small group that will protect our crown prince on his way to Altissia, to marry Lady Lunafreya. Not only will you be escorting the prince, but if need be, you will be protecting him from any threats, so we can only choose the strongest, most courageous one out of all of you. Now, be warned, this training session is only a week long, so you're going to have to work as hard as you can. There are five classes you can sign up for: polearm, daggers, greatsword, longsword, and firearms. You have to choose at least one, but the most you can sign up for is four. For the rest of the day, you will take basic combat, medical, and defensive classes. Each of the classes you will take will be instructed by one of the current members of Prince Noctis's Crownsguard, so be sure to be on your best behavior. We are the ones deciding whether or not you will join us, so be wary of how you act around us. Now, after I am done speaking, I would like for you all to come up in an orderly fashion to the front to sign up for the classes you will take. I would like now for all the women participating to come up and choose their classes."

  
I stood up and looked around, seeing I was the only woman there. I walked to the front of the room, and chose greatsword, longsword, daggers, and firearms. After I finished and sat back down, all of the men around me stood up and rushed to the front of the room. I rolled my eyes. Why can't they just go up in an orderly fashion...? I thought to myself. They should be trying to make a good impression.  
I shrugged and went back up to my room to gather the rest of my belongings that I needed for my classes. I then went back down to the dining hall, where another table was set up with schedules. I found the name I gave earlier, then took my schedule.

6 AM: Wake, 7 AM: Eat breakfast and prepare for classes, 8 AM: Basic Combat, 9-11 AM: Daggers, 11 PM: Basic Defense Training, 12 PM: Eat lunch, 1-3 PM: Longsword, 3 PM: Basic Medical Training, 4-6 PM: Firearms, 6-8 PM: Eat dinner and relax, 8-10 PM: Train individually, or relax, 10 PM: bed.

I smiled and looked up at the clock on the wall. 7:50 AM. I walked out into the hall, and there were signs next to various training halls with the names of the different classes. I found the door that said Basic Combat on it, and I walked in.

  
The room was similar to the one I had trained in the previous night. The only difference was that there wasn't the large array of weapons that there was in the other room. Instead, there were just a few dummies. Basic combat must mean hand to hand, I thought to myself.

  
The instructor stood at the front of the class and lectured us about the basics of hand-to-hand for the whole hour. He promised us that the next day we'd be able to actually learn moves and start sparring if we did well.

  
I walked out of the room and started to look for the Daggers classroom. I wandered around, and finally happened upon the correct room. Unlike the other room, there were no tables and chairs to sit in, there were only daggers on the wall, and training dummies. And to my extreme surprise, the man that I met on the street, the tall, handsome, proper man who led me to the Citadel, was standing in the front of the room, daggers in hand. I was the first one in the classroom, so I walked up to the man in the front.

  
"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Scientia," I said, smiling.

  
"And you as well, Ms. Kalos." He nodded to me. "The only woman in the program I assume?"

  
"Yes, how did you know," I asked.

  
"That was my task," he said with a smirk, "to wander around the general area. I was attempting to filter who was to sign up for the training. Anyone who was talking about coming for the incorrect reasons, I told them that the classes were full. Many of the women who wanted to come wanted to either get close to Prince Noctis, or just see all of the men training. You however, mentioned none of that." He leaned against the wall. "I just hope that those were not your..." He circled around me, "hidden intentions."

  
"Of course not." I crossed my arms, agitated. "I only wish to grow stronger, learn more, and protect the Prince." With this, Ignis nodded to me. "I'm not a girl who just wants to get into someone's pants."

  
"Of course, I only mean to make sure that I did my job correctly." He stretched as other students finally made their way in. "Well, good luck in your classes." He smiled almost slyly, then returned to his spot in the front of the room.

  
I joined my classmates in the center of the room, and Ignis began to speak.

  
"Welcome, students. I appreciate the simple fact that you are all here today. As you know, the occupation you are seeking is strenuous and dangerous. Therefore, we can only take the best man out of all of you. Taking this class was an excellent decision, as daggers are one of the most difficult weapons to learn to wield."

  
As he finished his sentence, there was the sound of whispers and faint laughter going around the group.

  
"You doubt me? Very well," Ignis said as he walked over to one of the dummies standing in the front of the room. "Before I begin my demonstration, I find it only fair to inform you all that if you wish to switch out of this class, or take a training hour instead, you may go up to the secretarial room three doors down on the right."   
With that, Ignis took a fighting stance and lunged at the dummy. He used an array of moves including flips, and lunges, slashes and throws, all extremely complex in nature. My eyes lit up, extremely eager to begin the lessons.

  
I looked around at the other trainees and their eyes were wide as well, but not in a good way. Their eyes portrayed confusion and anxiety, with a dash of fear. Whether it was because of Ignis's abilities or just the moves in general, I'll never know, but it took every ounce of my being not to laugh.

  
"And that is just a sliver of what we are going to be learning. If you choose to switch out of my class, you are excused.” And with that, every single student besides myself stampeded to the door. I stared in shock, not expecting to be the last student standing.   
“And then there was one,” Ignis said with a smug smirk on his face. “Are you sure you think you can handle my class?”

  
“I know I can,” I responded with a fiery passion. I pulled my daggers out from their holsters on my hips, and took a fighting stance.

Ignis nodded to me and began to circle me, looking up and down.   
“Straighten your back. Bend your knees. Bring your fists closer to our chest.” He began barking orders at me, as if he was a general of the most disciplined army in the world. He was not holding back anything back, he was pushing me as hard as he could. He then placed a dummy in front of me.

  
“Attack.” He ordered, his arms crossed over his chest. I lunged at the humanoid-shaped target and slashed its chest with the dagger in my right hand. “Wrong. If an enemy does not have armor, or excessive armor, you always go for where you’re most likely to either disarm them, or cause them the most amount of damage possible. Those places would be anywhere with major veins or organs close to the surface. You could also go for the opponent's eyes. Blinding them is one of the best things you can do. This leaves them completely vulnerable."

  
"Unless they have glasses." I smirked. "So, if I battled you, I'd have to knock your glasses off before I could get to your eyes. A seasoned fighter like you wouldn't be bothered by losing your sight though, right? You'd just have to adapt."

  
"Actually, I would be quite bothered. I prefer my vision to be crystal clear, so if I were to be blinded, it would be quite uncomfortable." He glared at me. "You would face immediate expulsion if you were to pull such a stunt in this..."school," if you will."

  
"Yeah, yeah. It's not like I would actually do that to an ally." I rolled my eyes and continued following his instructions for the rest of the long, arduous class. 


	4. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda, or any other franchises mentioned here. Thanks for reading!

I finally got through the long and tiring day of classes, much to my surprise. I opened the door to my bedroom and walked in, and I let the pull of gravity throw me onto my bed. I closed my eyes and took the covers in my arms, holding them close to my chest. How I longed to be back home. How I wished to see my sister's stern yet loving face again. Just how long has it been? I thought to myself. It's been at least two years...

  
I felt an odd wet sensation on my arm, and when I looked down there was a single teardrop right where my head was resting on my arm. I never cried, I always kept it in so that I didn’t appear weak, but the fact that I had been away from my home for so long pushed me over the edge. I couldn't hold it back any longer, so I gripped my pillow tightly and began silently crying to myself, longing to be in my own bed. The bed I slept in as a child, before everything went wrong. Before this hellish nightmare of a life began. Before my parents were dead. Before...before...

  
"Miss Alexia? Are you awake?" I heard a voice just outside my door. I sprang up and wiped the tears from my face and walked to the door.

  
"Yeah...what do you want?" I opened the door to see Ignis standing in front of me. I must've shown some form of shock at him standing at the door, because he had seen it, as minuscule as it was.

  
"I was tasked with making sure the students on this level are all in their dormitory rooms." I noticed a slight squint to his eyes before he brought his gloved hand up to his face to adjust his glasses. "You have been crying," he observed. This time I felt my eyes widen, and I took a slight step back from him.

  
"N-No I haven't. What makes you say that," I asked, my arms crossed over my chest.

  
"I can see the irritation around your eyes, and the dampness of the skin on your face. And also, your glasses have small drops of water on them." He crossed his arms as well, whether or not it was just for comfort or in response to me crossing mine, I do not know. I turned away from him, refusing to make eye contact with him again. "If the classes here are too much for you to handle, you may go home. You will be partially reimbursed for the money you paid for the rest of the session." I whipped my body around to face him again, and I walked right up to him, so my face was about five inches away from his.

  
"It has absolutely nothing to do with that, Mr. Scientia. You know what? I am sick and tired of half of the people here not having the slightest faith in my abilities. YOU specifically have doubted me more times than I can count, from the moment we first met in the streets. I don't need it, especially not now. And I'm sorry if I come across as being a bitch for standing up for myself, but I'm done with the lack of professionalism I am being faced with. I have had awful, degrading, sexist comments thrown at me, I have been doubted by my instructors, and I know for a fact I am more talented than half of the idiots here. So, if you would excuse me, I would like to rest so I can perform at the top of my game tomorrow. I bid you goodnight, Mr. Scientia." And with that, I slammed the door right in his face, stormed over to my bed, and laid down.

  
I curled up once more, and listened to Ignis's footsteps walking across the marble floor. The pure silence that followed was both unsettling and calming at the same time. It made me feel like I was being watched, and yet I felt like I could breathe more calmly than I have since I stepped foot in the Citadel. Finally letting my emotions out for the first time in ages allowed me to relax myself, despite the fact that just moments before I was screaming at one of my instructors. So with that, I let myself drift off into a deep sleep, until the morning came with new challenges awaiting my return.

 


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda, or any other franchises mentioned here. Thanks for reading!

I woke up once again to the abrupt ringing of my alarm clock in my ear. I sat up reluctantly and walked over to the mirror that hung near my closet. In it I could see my whole body, from the top of my head which was covered in my messy golden hair, to my toes which still had my small ankle socks on from the night prior. I took my brush off of the small table that sat next to my bed, and I started pulling the brush through my tangled, knotted hair. I sat there for about ten minutes, singing softly to myself as I ran the brush through my long, golden locks. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was daydreaming about the days I spent in Insomnia as a child.  

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, it's the new kid," I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around to see a tall, extremely skinny boy walking towards me. He had bright red hair, green eyes, and a donut hanging out of his mouth.  

"Go away...haven't you harassed me enough today?" I looked away from him.  

"You 'aint the boss of me, kid! You may be a princess or whatever, but this is my school!" He had the most smug look on his face as he stood over me. 

"I said leave me alone," I yelled up at him. The boy then proceeded to grab my shoulders and pushed me into the nearby lockers. 

"H-Hey, leave her alone," a small voice shouted from behind the boy. When he turned around to look at where the voice came from, I slammed my knee into his crotch, and slipped out of the grasp of that awful kid. I took a quick glance behind me, saw the figure directly behind the bully, grabbed its hand, and ran to the lunchroom.  

When we finally got to the mess hall, I sat down at a table, trying to catch my breath. I looked up, and examined the figure who I could only assume to be my savior. He wasn't too tall, only maybe an inch taller than I was, he had glasses and blonde hair, and he was a bit chubby. I smiled up at him, still panting a bit.  

"Thank you so much for what you did back there!" I stood up, my legs still a bit shaky from running so fast, and I hugged him. 

"N-No problem Miss! I...I couldn't just let him hurt you!" I let him go, smiling brightly. "Um...would...you like to sit with me? I saw you eating alone the last couple days...and I don’t have anyone to sit with either so..." The whole time he spoke, he was looking at the ground. I smiled and nodded profusely. 

"I'd love too!" I walked over to an empty table with him, set my bag down, and walked with him into the lunch line. After we sat back down, I smiled and looked up at him. "Again, I can’t thank you enough for what you did. It was very brave." 

"B-Brave? Me?" His face had a soft redness to it, as he looked away, smiling.  

"Yeah! You-" Before I could finish my thought, he was lifted out of his seat by the bully that attacked me earlier. "Hey!" 

"Thanks to you, ya little shit, I got kneed in the balls! I'll make you pay for that," the boy yelled at my new friend.  

"Tyler, get off of me!" I sprang up to try to get my friend away from the awful kid, but I was pulled away by another student. "Tyler let me go! 

"Why should I, fatty?" Tyler raised a fist to strike the poor boy, so I pulled myself out of the grasp of the other kid, lunged foreword, and punched Tyler in the face first. He let go of my friend, and held his nose.  

I pushed him away and started yelling, "If you ever touch my friend again, I'll break you, and I don’t care if I get expelled for it or not!" With that, Tyler ran to the back of the room with his friends, and I offered a hand to my blond-haired companion. He took it, and I helped him stand up. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm alright...Miss?" He brushed his hair out of his eyes and adjusted his glasses.  

"Wolva, Wolva Hyrule!" I grinned and curtsied as his eyes grew wide.  

"The princess? The one that came here from another country? That's you," he asked, bewildered.  

"Yeah, that's me!" I smiled and bowed this time, giggling a bit. "What's your name?"  

"Prompto Argentum," he replied smiling. I sat down and talked with him for the rest of lunch, and we became fast friends. I walked with him to his next class, and handed him my cell phone number.  

"Just in case you ever need a friend." I smiled and ran off to my classroom, waving back to him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally snapped out of the la-la-land state I was in, and turned to look at the clock. The numbers on the screen showed that the time was now 7:45.  

"How is that even possible?" I yelled at myself, running to the clock. I then checked to see what time my alarm was set for. 7:30.  _Of course, because things can never go right!_ I thought to myself. I fixed the alarm so that it was set to 6:30, got ready as fast as I could, then ran downstairs to the mess hall. I quickly ran to the buffet line and grabbed a plate of food to eat. I scanned the room, trying to find a table to sit at, and when I finally did, I darted over to it and sat my food and my bag down. As soon as my bum hit the seat, Gladiolus stood up from where he was seated.  

"Alright everybody! Head to your first period classes, they will be starting in five minutes!" He yelled to the room of students.  

"Today is going to be a bad day..." I muttered to myself as I shoved what little food I could down my throat as I stood up to head to my first class.  


	6. A Challenger Approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, or any other franchises included here. Thanks for reading!

The beginning of the day was the same as the day before, grueling daggers training with Ignis sandwiched between mundane basic combat and self-defense training. But after lunch, I had Longsword training with Gladiolus. Today, he had my classmates and I stand in a circle in the center of the room. We were all confused as to why we were in this odd position, before Gladio walked into the center of the circle to address us.  

"You are all here for a reason. Each of you wants to join the prince's Crownsguard for one reason or another. Although we are here to teach you what we know and train you so you have a better shot at making the cut, this training alone will not take you too far. Your previous knowledge of how to fight plays a key role in determining your success. Now, I know that there may be some of you who have little experience, which is alright, but you will have to work that much harder to get to the top. Now, what I am going to have you all do today is a sparring match. Two fighters will be in the center of the circle. You will fight until one person is knocked off their feet, and at that point, the player standing will stay, while the other leaves the circle. The winner will choose their next opponent, and we will go until there is one student left standing. That student will spar with me in front of the class." Gladiolus looked around at all of us, and we were all in slight shock. Sparring in front of the whole class? Fighting Gladiolus? None of us expected to do any of these things today. "Well, who wants to go first?" 

A young, skinny man raised his hand slowly to volunteer to be one of the two to start the activity. Gladiolus tossed him a wooden sword, then looked to the rest of the class for another volunteer. A man at least twice his size stepped forward to challenge him. There were murmurs throughout the circle of students, some making fun of the small boy, some taking pity on him, and others just making bets. Gladio gave the second man a wooden sword and stepped into the circle.  

"Begin!" Gladiolus shouted. And as soon as the word escaped the shield's lips, the younger boy sprang toward the other with incredible speed. The other barely dodged the attack, then swung his sword, missing completely. Before the tall man could even prepare to make another swing, the young boy kicked him in the stomach and sent him falling onto the ground. The now fallen man groaned in pain and dragged himself back to the circle, where he sat down to differentiate himself. The whole class cheered for the young boy, who I then found out was named Matthias. His blue eyes glistened with pride and joy at winning the fight.  

"All right, who's next?" Our large instructor asked Matthias. He pointed to a man slightly larger than him, and the fight began moments after.  

After about an hour and a half, I still hadn't participated in the sparring "tournament". Matthias kept winning match after match, plowing through everyone with his incredible speed. I watched how he reacted to the moves his opponents made, and the moves they were about to make. I analyzed the patterns he used in his style of combat, so when I was chosen, I would be ready. There finally came the point when I was the last person in the outer circle standing. Matthias smiled and bowed to me, then he held out his hand.  

"Ah, so you are my final opponent out of our classmates," he said, grinning. "I hope you will be a challenge." 

"Oh, I definitely will be." I took the wooden sword that had not yet seen a victory, and stood across from the man. "How long have you been sword fighting?" 

"About six years, yourself?" He responded. 

"Since I was five years old." I smiled and took my fighting stance. 

"So that's been what, ten years?" He smirked, taking his as well. The rest of the class laughed and whispered to each other, and I glared at him.  

"Enough bickering, begin the match!" Gladiolus shouted, and I lunged toward Matthias. He jumped out of the way, then ran at me, his sword in a ready position. I jumped to his side, rolled around to the back, then did a spin attack as I jumped back up to my normal stance. Matthias rolled forward, catching himself as to not fall. 

"You're not as easy to beat as I thought," Matthias remarked as he slowly started walking towards me. I kept my sword down at my side, in a very relaxed, neutral position. "You don’t seem like the type of person who would pose a major threa-" Before he could finish his sentence, I quickly slashed my blade at him, sending him skidding back, somehow still on his feet. "Damn it!" 

"Don't underestimate me based on how I look. I have the blood of a warrior and the spirit of a fighter." I smiled and ran at the man, sword drawn, and I could see that he was trying to figure out my next move through the look of his eyes. I slashed at him before he could dodge, causing him to stagger and take a couple steps back from me. I kicked him in the stomach as he did to the first man he went up against, but this time, I leaped over him and slashed down at his head, causing him to fall forward onto his stomach.  

"And we have a winner!" Gladiolus said as I landed just in front of where Matthias's feet ended. "Are you ready to face me?" I smiled as Matthias dragged himself to the outside of the circle.  

"I was born ready." I smiled and took my fighting stance. Right as I went to lunge at the Shield, a loud bell rung, signaling for the students to move on to our next class. The whole class groaned and complained. 

"Very well, we'll have our match tomorrow." Gladiolus smiled and ruffled my hair. "Great job kid." He smiled and waved as I walked out the door.  

"Great job in there!" I heard a voice shout as I was walking down the hall. I turned around to see Matthias running up to me. "I'm sorry about how I insulted you, I kinda got too into the moment." I smiled and laughed softly at his apology.  

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us," I said. We talked the whole way to our next classes about various topics, but I was just so happy that I finally found someone here that I could talk to, and maybe even consider a friend.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment what you think! Thanks for reading!


	7. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, or any other franchises mentioned here. Enjoy!

I waved goodbye to Matthias as I walked into my next classroom. This class was Firearms, but the instructor we had the day before knew absolutely nothing on the subject. He said he was a substitute for the day, but he didn’t tell us who the instructor actually was. I walked into the classroom, and there were no more desks like there had been the day before. There were targets set up all around the room, and there was a single figure setting up the targets. I smiled and walked up to the figure that I assumed was a man, and smiled.  

“Sir?” I said, trying to get his attention. 

“Gah!” The man shouted in surprise, then spun around to face me. His blue eyes met with mine, and we both stood there, staring at each other for a good chunk of time. His blond hair laid on his face with a few strands covering his shining eyes. The man stood about six inches taller than me, as I was looking up at him. “I’m sorry I yelled, you scared me a bit there!” He said.  

“It...it’s fine,” I said, still staring up at him. I couldn’t place where I had seen him before for the life of me.  

“Are you one of my students?” He asked, a grin on his face. I nodded in response, still deep in thought. “Cool! I’m Prompto, I’ll be your instructor!” With that statement, my eyes widened. _It's him! The boy that saved me from that bully when I went to school here in Insomnia!_ At this point, I didn’t care if anyone knew who I really was or not. I hugged Prompto, smiling brightly.  

"My old friend!" I felt tears streaming down my face.  

"Gah! What're you talking about?" He started pushing me away, and I looked up at him. He examined my face and paused for a moment. "Wait...Wolva?" I smiled and nodded, and he hugged me back. He laughed gleefully, ecstatic to see me. "You're back!" 

"Yeah!" I smiled up at him brightly. "Jesus, how long has it been?" 

"I dunno...eight years I think." He responded. I smiled and talked with him, as classes didn't start for another ten minutes.  

"Prompto? Please just promise me that this won't affect how you judge me when I try out to be a new member? You'll have a clean slate?" 

"If that's what you want, sure!" He said. "That's why you changed your name, I assume." 

"Yeah, so Noct didn’t recognize my name and be biased either." 

"Ah, I see. Well, you don't have to worry about that, I promise." 

"Thank you Prompto!" I said, smiling. Then, students started walking into the classroom, so I stood up and got ready for the class to begin. When the bell rang, Prompto pulled his gun out and shot at a few targets around the room. The students who weren't paying attention shouted in surprise at the loud sound. I giggled and listened to him as he started to talk.  

"Hey guys! My name's Prompto and I'm your firearms instructor! I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I had some business to attend to. Now, who wants to get us started and fire at some of the targets?" Nobody volunteered, so I pulled out my gun and shot at one, causing the whole group to jump in alarm. "Alright! Wol- er...Alexia, go ahead! Everyone crouch down, just in case. I'm sure she wouldn't shoot anyone though!"  

I smiled, and once everyone was crouched, I fired at each of the targets, getting a bullseye each time. I beamed as Prompto applauded me. 

"That was awesome, man!" He shouted, then gave me some pointers on how I could improve my form. I took a couple more shots applying what he just taught me, then I sat down with the others as they did the same for the rest of the class. While the others took their turns, I marveled at how much Prompto had changed, both physically and emotionally. He was more energetic, more outgoing, and definitely skinnier, not that I cared what he looked like. For the rest of the class, Prompto had us take some practice shots in a sectioned off, bulletproof section of the room, where we could shoot without worrying about getting shot by the other students. I just shot away, daydreaming about various subjects.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	8. Take a Breather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted a chapter, I've just been extremely busy. I am extremely glad to be back at it though, and I hope to be posting regularly now. As always, I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of the other properties in the story. Enjoy!

After I finished dinner and training, I reluctantly dragged myself back to my bedroom. I didn’t want to have to go to sleep. If it was up to me, I would have spent all night training and sharpening my skills. But no, I had to rest. I had to. Unfortunately, my body had other plans. I sat in my bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. 

At around midnight, I heard a knock at my door. I jumped a bit at the sudden noise, startled. Before I did anything, I took my daggers and their holsters and strapped them to my hips, just in case things went south. I sighed and walked to the door and looked through the peephole, and to my surprise, it was Prompto. What could he be doing awake this late? I thought to myself. I slowly opened the door and smiled, seeing he was doing the same. 

“You’re awake,” Prompto gleefully whispered. 

“So are you,” I teased. 

“Come with me, I want to show you something!” He started walking down the hallway, and I followed cautiously after grabbing my key and shutting the door. He led me up several flights of stairs, and finally, we reached the top of the long staircases. On the top floor there was a single door, which Prompto held open for me and smiled. 

“Ladies first!” I giggled at his remark, and I walked through, seeing that we were on the roof of one of the towers of the citadel. I smiled brightly and walked over to the edge, keeping myself from looking down. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the sounds of the city below, in the warm wind blowing on my face and through my hair. I opened my eyes when I heard Prompto’s footsteps come next to me. I looked up at him and smiled, remembering all the fun times I shared with him. The lunches spent alone and talking about the teachers we hated, the races down the sidewalk to get to the ice cream shop, and... 

“Do you remember all the nights we spent together...back when we were kids?” Prompto stared down at the bustling streets below us. “We’d spend hours on the roof of the apartment building I lived in, just talking about nonsense, staring at the stars, anything we wanted really.” 

“Yeah, I remember,” I said, smiling sentimentally. “We’d complain about kids we had to deal with at school, try to find constellations, eat snacks we bought from the drugstore...” I trailed off, memories flooding into my mind. “I wish we could go back and do it all over again.” 

“Well,” Prompto started, “maybe we can?” He smiled down to me, then walked over to behind a metal box sitting on the roof. He picked up a plastic grocery bag, full of candy, sodas, and various snacks. “What do you say? Let’s share one last night together, like we did back then?” I smiled brightly and flung myself onto the ground, laying on my back and looking up at the stars. Prompto smiled just as much as I did and sat next to me, pulling everything out of the bag. 

“How did you have time to get this stuff,” I asked. 

“I snuck out during the individual training period before lights out,” he answered. “I thought it’d be worth it. You were my best friend for those couple years when you were here. When you all the sudden had to leave, I was devastated. What I wouldn’t have done to hang out with you one last time...” He looked at the floor solemnly, and it was obvious to me that the years following my disappearance were hard on him. “But hey! You’re here now!” I smiled and threw my arms around his slim frame, tears in my eyes. 

“I’m sorry I left without telling you. I’m so sorry!” 

“Hey, it’s fine, don’t worry about it! I’m fine now,” he looked up at the sky, “I’ve made a few new friends along the way! I even became friends with Prince Noctis!” 

“Heh, yeah. For a kid who was so awkward, you do have a knack for befriending royalty,” I laughed. With that, Prompto reached over and punched my shoulder, laughing. 

“Don’t call me awkward!” 

“Hey, I said was!” 

“Whatever,” Prompto laughed, handing me a can of soda. I opened it and took a swig, then stuck my hand into the bag of candy he opened. For the first time in forever, I felt purely happy. For the first time since I had to start running again, I didn’t want to die. 

For what felt like hours, Prompto and I sat on the roof joking around and reminiscing. We joked about the teachers we hated, teased each other about stupid things we did when we were kids, and simply enjoyed each other's company. After a long time, the question I prayed he wouldn’t bring up escaped his lips. 

“So, where have you been all of this time?” 

“It’s a long story...” I responded. I stared at the sky, and unwanted memories flooded into my mind. 

“We have time! It’s only two in the morning.” 

“I, well, first I had to go back home during spring break, since my parents wanted to see me. Shortly after that, my parents were...” I stopped short. I looked at Prompto, his eyes saying it all. He understood. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I tried to fight them. I hadn’t cried about my parents since my memories of my childhood first came back to me, when I remembered their murder. All the years of pent up emotion and frustration came pouring out as I began to sob on Prompto’s shoulder. He said nothing, but his comfort was all I needed. I looked up at him and smiled solemnly, extremely thankful I had at least one friend here. 

“Prompto?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Promise me that even if I don’t make it into the Crownsguard, you’ll keep in touch?” 

“Of course,” he said, smiling, his blue eyes sparkling. I smiled back up to him, and I felt a slight blush creep up my face as I realized his arms were still around me. Before I could say anything else, I heard footsteps behind us, and the stern voice that followed. 

“What the bloody hell is going on here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me what you think! Thanks! <3


	9. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any other properties in this story, except Wolva. Enjoy!

Ignis stood in the doorway, his eyes full of confusion and fury. I immediately pulled away from Prompto, shaking like a leaf. Prompto stood up and started to walk towards Ignis. 

“Look, Iggy, it’s not what it looks like.” 

“It looks like you two were about to start something had I not come up here in time!” I felt my face get bright red. Looking back, I can’t remember whether it was from embarrassment or pure anger. Without thinking, I began screaming at him. 

“Why? Because I’m a woman? Because I’m only here to get in somebody’s pants?” 

“Wolva, I can-” Prompto started, but I interrupted him. 

“No, this is my fight!” I looked back at Ignis. “You haven’t had faith in me since I met you on the streets!” Ignis started to slowly walk towards me. I couldn’t see his eyes due to the city’s lights reflecting off them. 

“My job is to assist in finding the most qualified fighter in Lucis to assist in escorting Prince Noctis. It is my job to make sure there will be no distractions from the main task.” I could hear the restrained fury in his voice. I kept backing away from him, my hand slowly hovering over my dagger. 

“And so what if I become friends with one of the Crownsguard? I know for a fact that you are all friends with each other, so what’s the problem if I decide to make a friend?” I felt tears forming in my eyes once again. Ignis kept walking toward me, getting faster and faster. I kept backing away, my hand taking hold of the dagger on my right hip. 

“Wolva!” Prompto yelled. Before I could respond to him, I felt my heel hit the edge of the roof, and the momentum I had from backing away sent me falling back over the edge. Ignis and Prompto both ran forward to try to catch me, but it was too late. I didn’t scream, or even make a noise. I let myself fall. I closed my eyes and smiled, savoring the feeling of plummeting toward the ground. It reminded me of Skyloft, of falling towards the clouds below, only to be caught by my white Loftwing. Just the thought made me smile. But there, in Eos, there were no Loftwings. This wasn’t Skyloft. 

I opened my eyes, and the world seemed to be moving in slow motion. I saw Prompto’s face, twisted in agony, screaming something out. And I saw Ignis, his face filled with pure remorse, and horror at what he just did. It almost looked as if he would cry. I took a deep breath and looked around quickly. I could see the blurred outer wall of the citadel in front of me, and the windows flashing into my sight every second or two. I reached my hand out to my side, and the Master Sword appeared right in front of my palm, so I could grab the handle. I took a tight hold on it and thrusted it into the wall, the screeching sound of metal on metal piercing my ears. I winced a bit, but I shook it off and gripped the handle of my blade with my other hand. I looked up, and all I could see was my sword slicing through the exterior of the Citadel, and sparks flying away from the blade. My descent gradually got slower, and I finally came to a stop. I was left hanging on the side of the sky-scraping building. 

I investigated the window next to me, and I could see a hallway, completely empty. I looked up and Prompto and Ignis were both gone. I let go of my sword with my left hand, and I used one of my daggers to pick the lock on the window. Once it was open, I started swinging my legs back and forth, gaining momentum. Finally, I jumped through the window and landed in the hall. I reached my hand out and the Master Sword appeared in my hand once again. I smiled and slid it into the sheath that appeared on my back with it. I slowly started sneaking through the desolate corridor to try to figure out where in the building I was. 

As I crept along, I figured out that I was fifteen floors down from where my dorm hall was. When I finally reached the staircase, I turned the corner to start running up, and rammed right into somebody’s back. I fell back onto the ground, holding my head. The figure I collided with spun around and looked down at me, confused. 

“Who are you? What’re you doing in this hallway?” I looked up at his face and recognized it immediately. His deep blue eyes, his black hair, his slim face, they were all familiar to me, despite the many years older he was than our last encounter. Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these couple chapters are on the shorter end, but i promise they'll get longer! As always, please leave a comment below to let me know what you think!


End file.
